


Mindfulness

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Avengers Vol. 8 (2018), Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: “My, oh my. Captain, I hadn’t thought you capable of such thoughts,” said Loki, as he made his way toward Steve.In which Steve has dirty thoughts and Tony's more than ready to help make those thoughts a reality. They're friends with benefits after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlossomsintheMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/gifts).



> Based on [this](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/174859067161/i-think-steve-has-a-10-dick-science-will-never) Tumblr post.

“My, oh my. Captain, I hadn’t thought you capable of such thoughts,” said Loki, as he made his way toward Steve.

Steve was standing next to Tony, defiant. Armed and ready. His shield in hand, right where it needed to be. He was seconds away from throwing it at Loki.

 

It was the look of a predator, one who had spotted his prey, made eye contact with it, and was waiting for just the right moment. The prey knew it was only a matter of seconds, that at any moment, the predator would pounce.

It was a macabre dance.

The predator would leave the prey with little to no time to run away. The prey could try its best to run and hide, but often, it would be left quivering on the spot, as blood poured out of its neck, and the predator dove in for the kill, digging into the warm flesh.

 _Dinner._  The taste of victory.

 

It would be over so soon. The fun wouldn’t have last more than a minute.

Tony knew, even if Loki did pull something on them, and try to make a run for it. Steve would catch him.

_God, it was such a good look on him._

Now, Loki was a formidable villain and he hated to admit it. He was chaos and disorder. He was a disaster waiting to happen. There were always measures and countermeasures they could take against him, and they did, but sometimes, he just wanted to disturb the peace, insofar as he could.

Thor and Carol were fighting robots in the sky, and Jennifer was…  _Somewhere._  He had heard her though. She couldn’t be too far. Central Park was less than fifty blocks.

 _She could’ve smashed her way to Morningside Heights though._ He didn’t think it had come to that.

Either way, though Tony preferred to be in the air, Steve had asked him to be by his side, and he wasn’t going to deny Steve. He could never deny him anything.

 

They had started not long before their Avengers ID cards started flashing. “On it,” said Carol, almost immediately.

Steve groaned, pushing himself off the bed, and walking over to the closet, wherein he kept his uniform.

_What good is having a super solider boyfriend if you can’t fuck him?_

“Don’t worry,” said Steve, matter-of-fact, as he turned to face Tony, who was still lying on his back. He was still breathing heavily and there were beads of sweat littering his body. Steve knew it would take him a moment or two to come down from the high.

Steve had obliged, opening Tony slowly – one, two, three fingers – until he was panting and swearing. Oh, and so close to coming, when they had been interrupted.

“You can stay, if you like,” said Steve.

He was giving him an out. Not that Tony would take it. Tony wouldn’t take it. He could never stay behind knowing lives were on the line.

“No, no. You did a good job of convincing me being an Avenger was what I needed to do in my post-coma life,” said Tony, reaching for the moist towelettes in the top drawer.

He would’ve preferred a shower or a luxuriating bath. Steve would usually offer to lather up and rinse him off before filling the tub. “If we’re both clean, we can just rest in the tub,” he had said once, and Tony couldn’t fight him on the logic.

Well, he _could_ , but there were better fights to be had. Besides, he wanted nothing more than to be in Steve’s strong, warm arms. Lying in a warm bath was only an improvement on the original.

In this moment though, he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. If only for a little while. Just a nap, really.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Steve would say, whether Tony could hear him or not. Most of the time, Tony caught it. He’d breathe it into his neck or whisper it in his ear as if it were a precious secret. Maybe it was.

He’d say other little things too: “I love seeing you like this,” or “I love being the reason why.”

When he was sure Tony couldn’t hear, he would say, “I missed this.  _Us_.”

He thought he wouldn’t have this, wouldn’t have this after everything that had happened, but they both wanted a fresh start.

They both wanted to start anew, and they wanted to do it with each other.

It felt like a dream. Better even than his dreams, because from these, when he woke up, there would be a beautiful man pressing soft kisses into his hair, easing him, and calming him with his presence. In his dreams, that scarcely happened.

He still thought of the incursions, still thought of the war.

 

“I was more than happy to let the kids swing around and fly through the skies, but you, Mister, had _insisted_ we form a team again.”

“We make a good team, Tony,” he said, pulling him into a kiss.

He ran his hands down Tony’s chest. His feather-light touches were too much for Tony, both in and out of the armor.

“ _Fuck_ , Steve. Stop. You know exactly what you’re doing to me.” 

“Frustration is the point. You look good like this and I love making you quiver,” he said.

Steve had crawled back onto the bed and pushed his legs apart. Tony had protested, but there was no use. He wanted this. He was willing and open and desperate.

His legs were bent at the knee and spread as far apart as they would go without a bar holding them in place.

“I’ll finish up later,” said Steve, nonchalant, as if he hadn’t been three fingers deep in Tony’s ass only minutes ago.

Steve was mostly dressed by now and had leaned the shield against the bed. Tony watched Steve as he stalked towards him. He pulled himself into a sitting position, leaned back against the headboard, and closed the clasp on his watch. In the blink of an eye, the armor engulfed him.

Steve wouldn’t tire of watching him do that.

“I’m skipping the shower.”

“Probably for the best,” said Steve, pulling the cowl over his face.

 

 _Fucking magic._  He detested magic. He kept it at an arm’s reach. Acknowledged its presence, was mindful of its influence, but wanted nothing to do with it. Oh, no not even Stephen could coax him into thinking magic was anything more than a nuisance.

He didn’t care if Loki read his mind. He had just woken up from a coma. He had downloaded his memories and it had been such a _pain_.

It wasn’t the actual process,  _that_  he had perfected after the last time he had lost his memories.  _Deleted, whatever._

Regardless, the process was straightforward.

The agony was being flooded with all those emotions; a tsunami of feelings and sensations. He had been able to process them before, his mind being a supercomputer, but it wasn’t the same. The ones and zeroes that formed those pictures in his head, those videos he replayed…it wasn’t the same having them back in his mind. Where they belonged.

They were changed. He was changed. He had seen them with different eyes in a different light. Had been able to observe his life in a way he hadn’t thought possible.

The agony was crying over things that had already happened, that he had solved, or helped fix.

The agony was reopening wounds that had scabbed, watching them bleed all over again.

Steve had bled so much on those courthouse steps. When the life had drained out of him, he looked as if he were to wither away. Sharon had smacked him for talking out of line, and he could still feel his cheeks burn. Tony hadn’t thought he could live through that all over again.

It had been so visceral.

It made it hard to distinguish. What were his thoughts? What had he absorbed and what had been transplanted?

He had hallucinated Steve again, and it had felt so real. He was so cold and clammy.

It hadn’t helped that Steve hadn’t been there. This was before their newfound partnership.

 

“Fuck buddies. We can be fuck buddies,” said Tony. He took a sip of water.

They were waiting on their cheeseburgers. They had made it a habit, over the years, to try different diners. This one wasn’t too far from the Tower. They frequented it enough that the owners stopped acting surprised when they walked in, instead, offering them the quietest booth in the back, to afford them a modicum of privacy.

Tony had made a joke about the TV show, and Steve had admitted to watching it in different motel rooms, during his road trip.

“We should test out some of those places,” Steve had said.

“Make me a list, and we’ll go, whenever you want,” had said Tony.

That had made Steve happy, and after all, wasn’t that what mattered?

“Fine, it you don’t like that, we can go with friends with benefits,” said Tony, much more interested in the cheeseburger that had just arrived, but keeping an eye on Steve, and trying to read his expression.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it. I just want more than that,” he said.

“More than what,” replied Tony, pulling out the tomato slice, and setting it aside on his plate.

“Eat the tomato.”

“You know I like them diced, not cut like this. Besides, you didn’t answer. More than what, Steve? You want us to be more than what?”

“More than just fucking,” he said, before taking a bite of his cheeseburger, tomato and all.

 _Oh._  “Okay, so what do you want.”

“You,” said Steve, simply. “In my bed, in your bed, just next to me, when I wake up.” In that moment, it clicked into place.

 _Yes._  “Okay,” Tony replied.

The smile that lit Steve’s face was the most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen, and he wished to see it again.

“Okay,” said Steve. He went back to eating. As they paid and started walking out, he reached back for Tony’s hand, and squeezed. Tony hesitated, if only because he was caught off guard, and squeezed back when that smile returned.

_I could get used to this._

 

That night, when he was shaking, sitting on the floor of his bathroom, drenched in sweat, having thrown up what little had been in his stomach, until there was nothing left but bile and that hollowness that had been accompanying him since he had first introduced the memories.

That had been the agonizing part.

After that, he found he didn’t care who read his thoughts. He knew what they would find, and if they chose to view those memories, well… They best be prepared for what they’d find. Their opinions of him couldn’t be any worse this his own. The gossip magazines and celebrity bloggers that followed every minutia of his life – pulling apart, analyzing, and critiquing every choice he ever made, every action he ever took – no longer bothered him.

They had been selling his privacy, his secrets, his fears, and on those occasions deemed valuable, his desires.

He had no desire to keep those things a secret anymore. He had what he wanted. He didn’t care who knew.

Oh, he kept secrets. He couldn’t see himself without them. He needed them. He needed them stored in tightly-sealed, compact little boxes, so he could pull them in and out of storage with ease.

They would stack up nicely. It was a work of art or a game of Tetris, all the little pieces lining up. It was fun in the way picking apart a rather difficult math problem was fun.

It was fun in the way watching Steve play Sudoku was fun.

“You know, that’s math,” he would say, proudly.

“It’s logic. I’m a strategist. I know a thing or two about logic.”

 

He didn’t care about Loki, much less what he thought of him. Thus, he let the scene play out in his head, as he wished it would.

Steve always sought release after a mission. It was the frustration, the pent-up energy, the need for something whose outcome he could control. This was especially true when they lost. When the mission didn’t turn out the way they had thought it would.

He could control his release, or when Tony reached his climax, but he couldn’t control everything that happened during a fight, though try as he might.

He had his shield before him, but he wasn’t moving, and a small part of Tony wondered why.

Oh, he felt like punching him, that much was obvious from his stance and the way he pursed his lips, as if holding back his tongue would also keep him grounded where he stood.

Tony had been on the receiving end of such a reaction far too many times. He had to give Loki some credit where credit was due, either he knew Steve wouldn’t move, or he didn’t give a shit about his life. Either way, it was almost fun, watching them dance around each other in a display of pure aggression Tony hadn’t thought Loki’s cup of tea.

“Didn’t expect this much bravado from you. I must say, I’m a little surprised,” said Tony.

“No more than I am about the Captain’s thoughts,” replied Loki, waiting for Steve to say something. He didn’t though. He just stood there, bored, almost. As if there were more pressing matters.

He knew there were. Steve had been so good, curving his fingers expertly, hitting the right spot.

 _Let’s finish this so we can go home,_  he thought, more frustrated than he had been when the alarm went off.

“For starters, get out of my head. Secondly, this doesn’t involve or concern you. And thirdly, are you done now? Can we go? The rest of the team and the first responders can handle the cleanup,” said Steve.

He sounded exasperated. Exhausted, even.

Maybe he needed some tea. He’d make him some tea when they got home. He was more of a coffee drinker himself, but had learned Steve liked tea. It was quite surprising, but he made sure to keep all of Steve’s favorites well-stocked.

“Don’t be so shocked,” he had said. 

“Besides, green tea is good for you,” he added, leaving Tony flummoxed.

Later, he had ran a scan. He had to determine if Steve had been replaced by a Skrull. He couldn’t live through that again. The memories had been bad enough.

 

On the way down, into the penthouse, Tony had asked, no longer able to contain himself. “Okay, so now that we’re alone, and no one is listening, are you going to tell me what you were thinking?

Tony watched his sharp intake of breath. Steve smirked before laughing, full-bodied. “I just thought of all the ways I’m going to take you apart when I get you on that bed and spread your legs.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) birthday, Blossom!

Tony stared at Steve, wide-eyed. He knew Steve had to have these thoughts. He had known Steve far too long to think he was a prude. He may have been born in a different era, but it wasn’t as if Tony’s generation had invented sex. Surely, a solider during the Second World War must’ve seen and heard some things. Perhaps Steve might not have been as cavalier then as he is now, but Tony doubted the men around him had had such qualms.

And yet, hearing Steve say these things with such frankness short-circuited his brain. He didn’t say anything, he couldn’t.

When the doors of the elevator opened, Steve reached for his hand and lead him out. Tony followed, albeit clumsily, as if his muscles couldn’t process the proper commands. _One step, two steps._

“Did I say something remiss? Should I start over? Which part confused you?” He smiled again. It was one of those knowing smiles he gave Tony that made him weak. Steve reserved those smiles for when he was contemplating pleasing or teasing him in equal measure.

Tony shook his head, grinning.

_Tease me, please me. It’s all the same to me._

 

_“I know what you’re thinking, Mister,” said Steve, biting his earlobe, and ghosting a breath along his neck. It sent shivers down Tony’s spine._

_“Do you?”_

_“Yes. ‘If there be pleasure or pain, I’m game.’ Isn’t that what you always say,” said Steve turning his head and dragging him into a deep kiss._

_“Yes,” panted Tony as he pulled away._

_“Well, you’re mine for the rest of the day and for the night. I won’t let you leave so soon.” His eyes bore into Tony, and for a moment, he was lost. Unable to swim and caught in a rip tide._

_Steve cupped his cheeks and kissed him again. Softer, this time. More slowly. Languorously. As if this were his last meal and he wanted to savor it._

_Later, he thought back on the moment and realized he should’ve told Steve he was his for as long as he would have him, and he had hoped that would be a long time. Forever, even._

_Tony had already loved him for so long, secretly, quietly, with a burning passion that had threatened to consume him. He had been ready to accept that those feelings were unrequited. He had been ready to accept never feeling those lips on his skin, the slide of him in and out, bringing him closer to that precipice, but now that he knew what that it like, he couldn’t be expected to go back. He couldn’t be expected to let go._

_God, I love him. I love him so much. Does he know?_

His hair was disheveled from the fight, there was dirt on his uniform, but Tony wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

_Does he know I would go to the edge of the world and back for him? Does he know I have?_

_Does he know I would drop whatever I was doing to spend my last few minutes with him? Does he know, if I had to do it over again, and if I had to make the same mistakes, so long as it ends with us – in this time, in this place, alive and happy in each other’s arms – I would, without hesitation?_

 

He loves Steve. It has been a secret and he has kept it close, much closer than many of his other secrets, and knowing Steve knew – knowing Steve reciprocated – overwhelmed him. He had wanted this for long, had thought it beyond his reach, but he knew that was no longer true...

He couldn’t express how much that meant to him, not in words. He could approximate, in stolen kisses, long hot showers, and the frantic, passionate sex they had after trainings, but he still couldn’t put it in words.

He hadn’t yet dared.

 

“God, you’re such a tease, Steve,” said Tony closing in on Steve, leaning into his chest, feeling the warmth of his body against his own. They were so close. The only thing in his horizon were his azure eyes, and though he had spent much time in paradise, he had never felt this kind of heat.

Steve was always so warm, but he was running hot. Probably from the battle, but Tony was hoping he had something to do with it, too.

Steve wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his fingers into his side. Tony dropped his head on his shoulder and let out a shaky breath. He was overcome and so little had happened, though the anticipation of what was to come more than made up for it.

He let the warmth, their closeness, the intimacy of it all speak for itself. He whispered into his neck, as he nipped the skin just below his ear, “I’m in love with you, Steve, and I have been for so long. So, so long.”

“And I’m in love with you, Tony,” said Steve.

He spoke with such fondness. It left Tony speechless.

He was so close to him, pressed right against his neck, inhaling his scent – the musk mixed in with sweat. He could bite him if he wanted. Steve wouldn’t say no to a few marks. They would be gone in a few hours. None would be any wiser.

“I must confess, I’ve loved Iron Man for much longer,” said Steve.

Tony smirked. “Is that right,” he asked.

He was quiet for a moment, lost in a memory.

Pulling himself out of his reverie, he ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, resting his hands on his shoulders, massaging some of the tension there, before running them down his chest.

“He had these gorgeous blue eyes. It was all I could see when he donned the armor. And I thought of those eyes. I must admit, I felt a little bashful. I woke up to a man’s gorgeous eyes and I didn’t even know his name. How could I tell anyone, let alone Mr. Stark – his employer – how I felt about him? I didn’t even know him.”

He let his head hang and laughed it off, as if it were silly.

Tony didn’t think it was silly though. He hadn’t known, not then, that Steve felt this way. He hadn’t thought… Captain America’s friendship with Iron Man was one thing, but a friendship developing into something more between Steve and Tony?

Tony hadn’t let himself dream.

Their friendship had developed and once Steve knew the truth about Iron Man, well, Tony had just thought Steve was just glad it wasn’t a stranger in the armor. Cap and Iron Man were the real friends.

It had seemed simple then, to think of it in those terms, to see it from those eyes, but now he knew, that had never been true. Yes, Cap and Iron Man had been friends, but there had been disagreements too and, in that time, Steve and Tony had become friends.

They were friends both on and off the field. 

There was no sun, and so he knew it wasn’t the sun’s rays warming his skin. He felt as if he had been laying out in the sun for an hour, basking in its warmth. He knew it had been Steve’s words. He had that effect on him.

Tony smiled to himself and let the words wash over him.  

Steve had woken up, seen his eyes, and fallen for the knight in shining armor at his rescue. How could he think that was silly? He had loved him then too.

After a moment’s pause, he asked, “Is that why you befriended Iron Man?”

Steve shook his head, blushing ever so slightly. “Iron Man was my hero.”

Tony found it rather endearing. For so long, they had danced around their affection, but it was so obvious now. They both feared rejection and darker, more sinister outcomes. He couldn’t begrudge Steve’s hesitation any more than he could his own.

“Admittedly, I should’ve put two and two together much sooner,” added Steve quickly.

Tony pulled away. “No, Steve. It wasn’t on you. Not at all.”

He reached for his arms feeling the hard muscle beneath his fingertips and felt warm again, thinking of those arms around his waist, those big hands pushing him down as he felt every inch of him.

“I shouldn’t have tried to live two lives for as long as I did.”

He had endangered the people nearest and dearest to him by just being Tony Stark. Being Iron Man had kept him from his lovers, it had kept him from being around the team, and well, that meant it had kept him from being with Steve. He thought back to all those years they lived in the mansion, in the Tower…

_All that time…_

Steve pulled his hands down and around his waist and Tony, having caught on, brought him closer and leaned in to the kiss. Tony felt all his doubts and all his regrets melt away. It was some time before he pulled away, his forehead pressed against Steve’s as he smiled.

“God, I’m really, really in love with you,” he said breathless as Steve dragged him closer and kissed him again, deeper still. Tasting him.

He had seen the ends of worlds, he had lived his worst nightmares, and thought those days were beyond him. As it were, Steve’s mere presence calmed him, and he would do well to remember that when he tried to tell him something less than appealing.

 

_“You should have told me first,” said Steve, slightly annoyed._

_He scoffed, “You’d have said no, so why would I do that?”_

 

It was difficult to talk to him when the voices in his head told him it was all for naught, that it would all dissolve into an argument, but they were trying to be better. The world had ended once and this time, they were determined to do better, to be better.

This partnership between them was the result of years – a decade, even – of dancing around each other and letting their emotions, repressed as they were, affect their lives and their work.

If he was honest with himself, he sought Steve’s approval, needed him to validate him, but hadn’t thought to consider that Steve might view him in the same ways. Hadn’t thought to consider that Steve would need an anchor for when the future became too much and past started to look tempting, for when all he wanted to do was return to the past, to a time and a place he could understand much more readily.

Things weren’t the same now, he knew. Steve had been in future long enough to have grown accustomed, but Tony knew that a small part of him would always think of the what ifs and that future he could’ve had.

He wondered what kind of future they could have, what kind of future could be theirs.

He knew it wouldn’t be easy, they weren’t as young, and things were much harder now, and some wounds healed more slowly than others after all, but they healed. It was better to start later than to have never started at all. The thought eased something in him, some deep-seated fear that he’d missed his chance, _their_ chance.

Steve’s eyes brightened as Tony spoke his truth. It once had been one of his deepest secrets, but there were no secrets anymore. There were no more secrets between them.

“I know, Tony. I know. Me, too,” said Steve

Tony loved seeing him like this. He knew his reputation, knew he was charming – it was a skill he had used to his advantage and it had come in handy several times – but Steve was just as charismatic. His charisma manifested itself differently. His eagerness, his earnestness, the way he spoke both passionately and with conviction, those were the things that drove people to him. Moths to a flame.

“Let’s go to the room,” said Steve, in a low, husky voice and who was Tony to deny the man what he wanted?

 

He was lying on his stomach, resting his head on his crossed arms as Steve settled on top of him, straddling his thighs. Steve thick, hard cock was pressed against his ass, and he wanted that, needed that. He knew Steve was taking his time and there was no use begging or pleading. He would have to be patient and wait.

Steve ran his fingers across his arms, down along his ribs, as he kissed, first his shoulder, then his neck, then down his back. It sent shivers down his spine to feel his wet, open-mouthed kisses. He was rather sensitive there, had always been.

He had loved when women would run their long nails down his back, leaving red trails in their wake. He loved the sting of the whip or riding crop marking him.

In the morning, he would study the marks in the mirror, admiring the raised skin.

He could feel the arousal building. Steve kept a steady rhythm. His stamina unmatched. Tony had woken from his coma with a perfect body, but Steve was perfection. He was peak human and Tony couldn’t compete.

Steve’s fingers were kneading into the muscle and he could feel the strength, the restrained power. The part of him that thrived on pain wanted more, wanted to cry out, but he thought it was much too soon to say something like that, to introduce something like that into their relationship. There would be time for that later.

His skin glistened with sweat. He was warm, much too warm for such closeness, but he yearned for his touch. He turned and reached for him, wanting nothing more than to lie in his embrace, and Steve had pulled him close. Pulling up the blanket and their comforter, he said, “You’re warm now, but you’ll be cold soon.”

Tony nodded shuffling closer. He felt lose, relaxed, trapped between Steve and the plush mattress.

Steve kissed his hairline, pushing away his matted curls. “You were so good for me, opening up for me, taking all of me,” he said. His voice was a low hum and it stirred something in Tony.

His thoughts were faraway. Coming off the high of his climax he found himself in this daze. He knew what it was, knew what the sensation meant. He was pleased, getting down into this place cost him much, and he knew it would mean more to Steve than words ever could.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he had said as pushed into him.

“So beautiful and all mine,” he added as his thrusts grew more erratic.

Steve was resting on his heels with Tony straddling his thighs. Steve’s big, strong hands were resting on the backs of his thighs, holding him in place. Tony had his hands wrapped around his neck and was panting on his shoulder. Steve had taken his time with him the first time, teasing and touching and tasting him until he was coming apart and begging for more. Steve relished in Tony’s desperation.

Now, he was chasing his own pleasure. Steve knew Tony wanted nothing more than to be good to him, for him, and eagerly lent himself to Steve’s pleasure. He was sure to be sore in the morning or even later tonight, but Steve would take care of him, and besides, it would fade away.

He hadn’t realized he was hard again until he felt the pleasure building.

“Come for me,” Steve had said, and Tony did, feeling himself weightless for a moment.

 

When he came around, he felt Steve caressing him as he cleaned him and wrapped him in thick, warm blankets. Tony was always cold at night, more so than Steve, whose body gave off heat.

He felt confident, had been comfortable with showing Steve this side of him. He knew it gave Steve great pleasure. It was difficult for Tony to truly relax, to give into the sensations, to submit the way he wanted, the way his needs demanded. And to find himself in this soft, warm place was a blessing, even more that it had been Steve who brought him here.

Caught between sleep and the soft, soothing sounds of Steve’s quiet praise. Tony found himself floating on soft words and sweet promises.

It was rare for him to get to this place, to get into this mindset. He knew Steve was pleased – both with himself, and with Tony, for being able to relax enough. It required a vulnerability he tried to hide.

Tony hoped it would be a sign of more to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has its own post on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/183390655556/mindfulness-missydee811-marvel-616-archive).


End file.
